heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Male Damsels
The male damsel (also known as the Distressed Dude) is similar to the Damsel in Distress, but it happens in boys and men. Males can fall into dangerous situations in many ways. Usually he is kidnapped or captured by the main antagonist, swept away by a river; possessed/brainwashed by an evil entity, chased and attacked by a monster or dangerous animal, transformed into a vicious monster or animal, or caught up in a natural disaster. Mostly he can free himself. Sometime the heroine can save them, just like the hero do when they saving them. Examples Anime Series * Pokemon: ** Ash Ketchum: during his Pokémon Journey, Ash Ketchum has landed in many dangerous situations (being chased by a flock of Spearow, possessed by the King of PokéLantis, kidnapped by Aerodactyl, trapped by Team Rocket, etc.) ** Pikachu: Pikachu is kidnapped by the mischievious Team Rocket multiple times ** Bulbasaur ** Nidoran (male) ** Squirtle ** Cilan ** Clemont ** Nidoking ** Raichu ** Cyndaquil ** Celebi ** Eevee ** Chespin ** Piplup ** Gyarados ** Latios * Gaara: Kidnapped by Akatsuki for his Tailed Beast, Shukaku the One-Tail. * Kenny (Beyblade): Kenny is abducted by a gang called the Blade Sharks, kidnapped along with Hilary by two Men in Black, and held hostage by the Dark Bladers * Yugi Muto * Son Gohan: young Gohan is kidnapped by his evil saiyan uncle Raditz, kidnapped by Garlic Jr.'s henchman, adult self possessed by Baby * Agumon * Solomon Muto: his soul is stolen away by the magic of Maximilian Pegasus's Millennium Eye * T.K. Takaishi: In the first season of Digimon Adventure, young T.K. finds himself at the mercy of the evil Digimon, Devimon; he is also captured by Veggimon in his adult self * Tai Kamiya * Matt Ishida * Chris Thorndyke * Joe Kido: Joe gets kidnapped by a group of Bakemon along with Sora, then kidnapped by Veggiemon * Charizard * Mokuba Kaiba: he is abducted at least four times throughout the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series, brainwashed by his stepbrother Noah Kaiba, his soul is sealed away by the magic of Maximilian Pegasus' Millennium Eye * Joey Wheeler: Joey is kidnapped along with Téa by the Rare Hunters and brainwashed by Marik Ishtar * Trunks: Young Trunks is absorbed by Super Buu along with Goten, Piccolo and Gohan, adult self turned into a metal slab by General Rilldo, adult self possessed by Baby * Goten: Young Goten is absorbed by Super Buu along with Trunks, Gohan and Piccolo, adult self possessed by Baby * Nicky Diamond Jr.: Nicky Jr. is cursed and possessed by Captain Doody. * Uryu Ishida: On Bount arc ,he being target and kidnap by the Bount for use his power to open the portal to the Soul-Society. * Allelujah Haptism: Being imprisoned and for 4 years and tortured by ESF after Celestial-Being defeated on operation of fallen-angels. He also shown being bounded with straitjacket and muzzled * Andromeda Shun Books * James Henry Trotter: he is badly abused by his two aunts. * Harry Potter: possessed and tortured by Lord Voldemort, attacked by Nagini the snake * Neville Longbottom * Mowgli * Robin Hood * Sirius Black * Klaus Bauldelaire * Pepito * Ron Weasley * Tom Kitten Cartoon Series * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Spongebob Squarepants: he, along with his friend Patrick Star, is captured by the cyclops in the movie, caged by Plankton * Patrick Star: he, along with his friend SpongeBob Squarepants, is captured by the cyclops in the movie, nearly drowns in Goo Lagoon * Squidward Tentacles * Plucky Duck * Buster Bunny * Hampton J. Pig * Danny Fenton * Mr. Krabs * Tom Cat: he is threatened by a mean gang of alley cats, captured by Robyn Starling's wicked Aunt Figg along with Jerry, nearly drowns multiple times, captured by Gionormus, chased by a mean bulldog, attacked by a shark * Puffy (Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon): he is captured by the wicked witch Drizelda * Jerry Mouse: he is kidnapped by a trio of Siamese cats (Tin, Pan and Alley), pursued and threatened by Tom Cat, captured by Aunt Figg's dog Ferdinand, tossed out into the cold wintery weather to freeze to death, nearly eaten by a black alley cat named Butch, trapped inside a house that is being demolished, chased by an angry bulldog * Nibbles Mouse: he is threatened by Tom Cat * Little Quacker: he is threatened and nearly eaten by Tom Cat * Darkwing Duck: throughout the series, Darkwing Duck lands himself in many dangerous situations and gets caught in various villains' traps * Bonkers D. Bobcat * Gizmoduck * Honker Muddlefoot * Launchpad McQuack * Mickey Mouse * Goofy * Max Goof * Donald Duck * Scrooge McDuck * Homer Simpson: he lands himself in dangerous situations (kidnapped by a group of thugs, trapped on an incomplete roller coaster, nearly drowns, targeted by the son of his late enemy Frank Grimes, etc.) * Milhouse Van Houten * Bart Simpson: nearly killed by his arch-nemesis Sideshow Bob, nearly drowns in the tide, kidnapped by Toot-Toot, held hostage by the babysitter bandit along with his sister Lisa, kidnapped by Sideshow Bob twice, nearly drowned by Mr. Burns * Chuckie Finster * Tummi Gummi * Glenn Quagmire: abused and kidnapped by Sonja. * Professor Utonium: he is kidnapped by Mojo Jojo * Mac: he gets taken hostage and used as a trap to get rid of Imaginary Man by Nemesis and Lord Uniscorn * Bloo: he get tricked into getting kidnapped by Kip Snip when he signs his contract for being a deodorant mascot * Ned Flanders: he is trapped in the baboon exhibit Live Action Movies * Nick Szalinski: he nearly gets eaten by his Dad in a bowl of Cheerios * Peter Shepherd: Turned into a monkey after trying to cheat in Jumanji. * Jamie * Mark Evans * Charlie Bucket * Grandpa Joe * Ron Thompson: he is attacked by the Scorpion that lives in the Szalinski's backyard, until Antie comes to his rescue * Toto: Stolen by Miss Gulch, later abducted by one of the Flying Monkeys. * Dave Seville * Russ Thompson, Jr. * James Bond * Robbie Freeling * Ron Weasley * Harry Potter * Max Rockatansky: Captured by the War Boys and used as a blood bag for Nux. * Alan Parrish: Gets stuck in quicksand while playing Jumanji. Animated Movies * Private (Penguins of Madagascar): Private is captured and nearly killed by Dave in the movie. * Nemo: he is snatched up by scuba diver * Robin Hood: captured by the Sheriff of Nottingham and scheduled for execution * Alvin Seville: he is kidnapped and transformed into a cartoon monster by Dr. Victor Frankenstein * Sheriff Woody: he is kidnapped by Al, a greedy toy collector * George Beard * Harold Hutchins * Bambi: Attacked and chased by Man's dog's. * Simon Seville * Theodore Seville: he is snatched from the campsite by a Native tribe * Mike Wazowski: Randall threatens to use the scream extractor on him if he doesn't tell him about Boo's whereabouts. Sulley helps Mike escape by unplugging the device to distract Randall * Aladdin: He gets captured by Jafar's guards and thrown into the ocean, but Genie saves him. * Fievel Mousekewitz * Mowgli: abducted by monkeys, hypnotized and coiled by Kaa * Prince Cornelius * Cody: he is abducted by a ruthless animal poacher named Percival McLeach and used as live crocodile bait. * Naveen * Melman * Zephyr: used as leverage by the evil Sarousch. * Captain Phoebus * Stefano: First hanging onto a cliff with Marty saving him. Later at the climax, he is snared by the insane DuBois. * Eggs: He gets captured by Archibald Snatcher and the Red Hats and is about to be killed at the hands of a mob until the Boxtrolls and Trubshaw rescue him. * Melman: First in the second film, runs out of the lava with Gloria saving him, in the third movie, he is strangled by DuBois. In the fourth film, he is neck strangled by the mad Begum. * Bing Bong: Security guards nab him for interfering with a dream and throw him into the Subconscious, where Jangles the Clown traps him in a cage made of balloons. Joy and Sadness find and rescue him. * Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: In the first movie, he is captured and was held prisoner by Syndrome. He was recaptured and taken prisoner again. But this time, he was captured with his family. Later in the second movie, he was lured into a trap by Evelyn Deavor after she tricked him into believing his wife was in trouble. He was then hypnotized by the hypno-goggles so she can use him along with Helen Parr/Elastigirl and Lucius Best/Frozone to steer the ship and set a crash course into New Urbrem's harbor. Evelyn's plan was thwarted when Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack snuck onto the ship and rescued them. * Lucius Best/Frozone: He was captured and hypnotized by Evelyn Deavor's hypno-goggles so she can use him along with Helen Parr/Elastigirl and Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible to steer the ship and set a crash course into New Urbrem's harbor. Evelyn's plan was thwarted when Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack sneaked onto the ship and rescued them. * Jack-Jack: Is captured by Syndrome as revenge against the rest of the Parr family for them foiling Syndrome's plans. However, Jack-Jack's newfound superpowers manage to help him fight against Syndrome, allowing him to be rescued by his mother. * Dash Parr: He is taken prisoner along with his family by Syndrome. * Miguel Rivera: Trapped in the Land of the Dead and during the movie, is on the verge of being permanently trapped in the Land of the Dead and becoming a skeleton. Later, he is about to be killed by Ernesto de la Cruz who throws him off the building, but is saved by Pepita. Video Games * Miles "Tails" Prower: he is kidnapped by Dr. Robotnik and held for ransom * Conker the Squirrel * Mario: he is kidnapped by King Boo in Luigi's Mansion and Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon and Bowser in Super Princess Peach. * Uncle Blenny: prior to the game's beginning, he is arrested for the Founder's Day Festival not starting just because he is the grand, exalted keeper of the Conch Shell. * Luigi: he is kidnapped in Yoshi Island and Super Princess Peach. * Knuckles the Echidna * Sonic the Hedgehog * Riku * Roxas * Link: he is imprisoned by Shadow Beast in Twilight Princess. * Frank (Kya Dark Lineage): Is immediately captured by the Wolfen when Kya and Frank enter a new universe. He is taken to Brazul's laboratory and tested on, eventually becomes Brazil's guinea pig and turned into a Wolfen himself! It isn't until Kya defeats him, and returns him to his human state, that he is rescued by Kya. * Sora: kidnapped by Young Xehanort to become his new vessel WWE * Stone Cold Steve Austin: Stone Cold Steve Austin is kidnapped from the hospital by Undertaker and Paul Bearer and he is kidnapped by Kurt Angle in the 2000s. * The Undertaker: The Undertaker is attacked by John Heindereich and an young Snitsky in Royal Rumble 2005 until his brother Kane saves him in various occasions, he was kidnapped by the Wyatt Family in 2015, in 2009, he was attacked by Big Show and Chris Jericho until his brother Kane saves him. * Kane: Kane was attacked by MVP and Ken Kennedy until his brother The Undertaker saves him in various occasions, then he was at the mercy of Bray Wyatt and his henchmen. Quotes Category:Events Category:About Heroes